Heart Broken
by Orchida
Summary: A cute little Takari.
1. Default Chapter Title

As I said in my summary, this is nothing to do with any of my other fics. I just felt like writing a little takari. Hope you enjoy it! 

****

Heart Broken

Kari sat down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy a result of her crying for a large part of the night. It was her thirteenth birthday, all day had been fantastic except for one thing. Tk seemed to have forgotten, all the rest of her friends had rung or visited to give her their warm wishes. Even Matt had rung but of course Matt was living with his Dad and Tk was with their Mum.

All day she had been waiting for Tk to ring but it seemed he'd forgotten. She had been crying now for the last two hours. Her face was soaking from her salty wet tears falling down her face. Kari couldn't believe that her best friend had forgotten, all the years they had spent together, happy years filled with friendship and love. Now it seemed he didn't care, how could he forget this day; the day she was born. It seemed impossible to Kari. That he could just forget.

The tears started to fall once more, Kari didn't bother to wipe them away she was too upset. She thought about Tk, she thought she had loved him, more than just a friend and she had hoped that one day she would pick up enough courage to tell him. She always gave him sly hints, hoping he'd pick up on them and that maybe he would feel the same way. However it hadn't happened so far he always seemed to take the hints as a strong friendship and nothing more.

****

There was a quiet knock on her door. Kari quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Come in." she said.

The door creaked open slowly and Tai popped his head around the door. "Hey Kari," he said softly; noticing the girls tears. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Kari nodded her head and patted a chair near to were she was sitting. Tai slowly approached the girl and sat were she suggested. Kari tried to smile at her brother but her lips just didn't seem to want to co-operate. She felt a lump in her throat from all the crying she had done. It was causing her pain as it threatened to cause her tears once more.

Tai spoke up first, seeing as his sister looked about to break down. "So have you had a nice day?" he knew it was a stupid question to ask but it was probably the only way to get Kari to express her feelings. Kari simply nodded her head. "Kari?" She looked up towards her brother. "What's the matter?" He waited for her reply but she didn't speak up. "Mum and Dad are really starting to worry about you, I am too." He looked into her eyes which were starting to fill with tears again. 

"Is it because of Tk?" Kari quickly shook her head, a little too quickly for Tai's liking. "Kari... I'm sure that he has a really good reason for not seeing you today, he probably got really busy."

"He forgot... didn't he." Tai looked surprised, he'd known Tk for quite some time now and he knew about the special relationship between Tk and his sister. But nothing would make him forget her birthday. The boy was crazy for her and the same with Kari. It was just a matter of admitting it to each other.

"I'm sure he was just busy, he won't have forgotten. Tk isn't like that and you know it." Kari managed a little smile. "I'm sure he will ring or call round first thing tomorrow, now why don't you get some sleep." Kari nodded her head. Tai stood up and started to make his way out the door. "Thank you." Whispered Kari. Tai turned around and smiled. "Good night Kari." 

Tk sat down on the couch. It was Kari's birthday today and he hadn't even been to see her. He knew that she would probably be upset. But he hadn't got her anything. It wasn't a case of he'd forgotten. He would never forget a day that special. He had looked around for the perfect gift for her but it was no use. Nothing seemed to fit what he wanted to give her. He wanted her eyes to light up when she opened the present. 

Tk had thought about flowers but everyone gave girls flowers and it seemed to him as though he had put no imagination into the gift. He'd been to numerous jewellery shops but none seemed to speak out to him. Chocolates were the same as flowers. Tk wanted something special, something that Kari would love.

He sighed and looked towards the phone. Tk knew he should ring her but then he'd have to admit he didn't have a gift for her. He decided it was best if he just left her alone, she was probably having too much fun anyway. Kari probably hadn't even noticed he hadn't spoken to her. His Mother was flicking through t.v channels, she found a news channel and relaxed to watch it. Tk stood up, "I'm going to bed." 

His mother nodded her head. "Night sweetie." she replied not taking her eyes off of the t.v. "If you want to talk about something... I'm here. You know that right." 

"Yeah, night." he carried on walking to his room. Tk knew he was making it worse by not ringing Kari. He knew he would have to see her at some point. The problem was: what would he say when he saw her. She probably thought he'd forgot, or even worse maybe she thought he didn't care. Tk did care, he loved Kari. He just didn't seem to be able to tell her. He'd tried a few times, but something always seemed to interrupt the moment, or he just lost his nerve.

The other thing was he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. If he revealed that he loved her, what if she didn't love him back? It could spoil their whole relationship, he couldn't bear to lose their friendship. Their friendship was one of the things he loved most about Kari. He trusted her and she trusted him. Maybe now he had broken their friendship, all because of one day, it was a special day and he hadn't even spoken to her. What if he had hurt Kari, what would happen if he had?

************

Kari woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms. Maybe Tk would ring today, or call round. He'd probably have some big excuse as to why he'd missed her birthday. She just hoped it would be a good one. She quickly got washed and dressed. She put on a flattering pink shirt and some pale blue jeans. She looked in the mirror, checking her hair was all right. Now all she had to wait for was Tk. A thought suddenly struck her head, what if he didn't call round? Maybe she had done something to hurt him and that's why he didn't call. God! what if she'd said something and he had taken it the wrong way. Kari grabbed her coat and went outside. 

Tk was sat still on the couch. He'd decided last night that today was the day he'd tell Kari his feelings for her. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way, he just had to tell her. He tried to prepare himself for the answer which he prayed she didn't say. But he knew that no amount of pretending would prepare himself for the real thing. He'd be heart broken if she didn't feel the same way, it would probably ruin their whole friendship. He shook his head trying to knock out those last sentences. Kari did love him, he just had to tell her.

Tk got up from his seat on the couch and made his way to the door. He took in a deep breath. This was the day he admitted his feelings to the girl he loved, he just hoped she would love him back.

Kari blew into her hands; it was cold outside, she pulled her coat closer to herself. Hoping it would keep some warmth around long enough to stay warm for a few more minutes. Kari looked up towards the sky it was a brilliant blue. There weren't that many clouds around. She looked at the few that were there, she always played this game with Tk. The one were you look at the clouds and say what you see. 

Kari looked up at a lone cloud she could have sworn that it looked like Tk's crest, she squinted her eyes trying to see if she was correct. Kari felt a large bang and then fell to the floor. She blinked a couple of times, correcting her vision. A face smiled down at her. "TK?" she murmured, still quite shocked from the bang.

The face laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not... Tk, was that what you called me?" A hand extended towards her. Kari gratefully took it and the boy helped her up. 

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," Kari blushed; embarrassed by her actions. 

"I'm sorry for banging into you like that." Kari laughed.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going. Sorry." She looked up towards the boy she had bumped into. His eyes stuck out, they were a brilliant blue just like the sky had been when she was looking up at it. His hair was a light brown, blonde streaks running through it; were the sun hit them. He looked about her age thirteen or fourteen. "Wow," she whispered.

The boy laughed. "What did you say?" 

Kari came back to reality, "Sorry I banged my head, I think I'm a little disorientated." She placed her hand on her head and flinched when she touched a bump which was starting to form. The boy looked shocked he took a hold of Kari's hand in his. He stretched out his free hand to the back of her head and gently touched the small bump. Kari jumped a little at the act of kindness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Kari smiled. "You didn't."

They stood still for a few minutes. Looking into each others eyes. The boy spoke up, "Sorry I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Li. _(Pronounced like Lee, sorry I couldn't think of a Japanese name!)_

"I'm Hikari, Kari to my friends." 

Li looked around; he seemed to be searching for something. "There's a bench over there do you wanna go and sit down? Just for a while, I won't try anything."

Kari laughed. "Sure I'd love to." The two walked over to a small wooden bench. Kari sat down she thought it was strange how she didn't feel nervous around the stranger. She couldn't get over his eyes, every time she looked into them she could just melt. 

"So Hikari, if you don't mind me asking what brings you out on a cold day like this?" Kari sighed.

"A boy..."

"Tk?" asked Li.

Kari laughed, "Yeah, I was just thinking about him."

"What did he do?"

"He missed my birthday," Li seemed shocked, he moved his hands gesturing for Kari to carry on. "He's my best friend and he forgot." Tears started to form once again in her eyes. Kari blinked trying to push them back. "I'm sure he has a good reason, but... but..." She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears burst like a flood bank. Li carefully put his hands on the crying girls shoulder.

"I'm sure he's not worth it then, if he did that."

Kari shook her head. "He.. he is."

"He's the best friend a person could ever have, I just can't understand how he could forget." 

"Well maybe, he didn't he probably has a good reason." Said Li trying to reassure the sobbing girl.

"One good enough, so he couldn't even ring. One so that he couldn't say two words. Two words that's all he had to say." She wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, you bump into someone and then they turn into a blubbering wreck."

Li laughed, "You'd be surprised how many times it's happened." Kari managed a weak smile. 

Tk walked around, thinking of what to say to Kari. He had to find the right words. First he would have to apologise, he cringed when he thought of her reaction. He just hoped he hadn't hurt her too badly. He cleared away those thoughts and went back to preparing his speech. He'd all ready decided how to start it; with an apology, he just had to finish it by admitting he loved her. That was going to be the hardest thing. If it all went wrong it would wreck their friendship. Tk ran a hand through his blonde hair. This whole relationship thing was harder than he thought. He quickly stepped up the pace for the Kamiya's apartment.

There was a knock on the door. Tai grumbled; having to get up from his seat on the couch. He twisted the handle and opened the door. An exhausted Tk stood there, looking quite nervous. "Is... Kari... In?" He asked between deep breaths for air. 

"Sorry, Tk she went out earlier this morning." Tk didn't know what to say. He'd spent all this time working out a speech and apology and she wasn't even in. "I think she went to the park," Tk's eyes seemed to brighten. He turned around, all ready starting to run off. "You really hurt her you know, she was crying last night." Tk stopped and slowly turned around. 

"I... I made her cry?" Tai slowly nodded his head. 

"I didn't know it would hurt her that much," as he said the words he imagined Kari crying her self to sleep, because of him. He felt his heart break in two, the thought of Kari unhappy but worst of all because of him. Even if he'd said his whole speech and she had laughed in his face it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did realising he'd made her cry. "I'm sorry."

Tai smiled. "I know you are, but it's not me you have to apologise to." Tk nodded his head. "Good Luck!"

Tk started to run, "Thanks! see you later Tai."

Tk was running he didn't think he'd ever run this fast in his whole life. The pictures of Kari crying kept popping up in his head. He'd hurt her. The girl he loved, his best friend. Tk had made her cry. He picked up the speed more and more, the cold wind started to make his throat burn. The muscles in his legs were aching and begging him to stop. But Tk wouldn't, he had to find Kari, he had to apologise. He knew he'd been wrong, if he'd just have rung and said two words; happy birthday. That was what he should have done, but he hadn't and that had hurt her. 

He arrived at the park. Tk looked around to see any sign of Kari. The park wasn't that busy so it shouldn't be that hard to find her. He kept running a little slower now. If he ran too fast he could miss her. 

Kari sat talking to Li. She looked at the time, it was half twelve. She gasped. "God my family will be wondering were I am." Li looked sad. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you talking. I just had to make sure that your head was all right. You know, no damage. Your speech could have been damaged. I had to make sure everything was okay." Kari giggled.

"Well I guess you had better go Hikari." 

"You can call me Kari." Li smiled. 

"Thanks, now listen if that boy, Tk?" Kari nodded her head. "If Tk does anything to you again just call me okay? Kari smiled. She'd never met anyone like this before she just seemed to be able to get along with him. Li didn't make her nervous the only person she'd met like that was Tk. Her smile turned to a frown, not an angry one but a sad. Li noticed this.

"Hey! Don't frown. I'll think it's because I'm leaving you. Then I'll never be able to leave." Kari laughed. 

"I'm fine sorry I was just thinking. Well I guess this is goodbye." 

Li winked. "I guess, unless you want to meet again some time." Kari brightened. 

"I'd love to. That is if you would?"

"Sure. I had a really fun time." He got a scrap piece of paper from out of his pocket and scribbled something down on it. He handed Kari the paper. "There's my number, anytime you want to talk or meet up. You just dial that number. Okay." 

Kari took the piece of paper and read the number, "Thanks, I'll do that." She leaned forward towards Li.

Tk ran around the corner, this was it if she wasn't here then she wasn't in the park. There was no chance that he'd be able to search the whole of Odaiba and find her. He stopped where he was, she was there. Kari was in front of him but she was with someone and a guy. 

Kari leaned in towards Li and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks." she said. Li blushed at the sudden affection his new friend gave him. Kari herself felt her cheeks growing warmer. "Your welcome, and don't forget if ever you want to talk just ring." Kari nodded. "Oh and one last thing, Happy Birthday. Bye." He said turning away and starting to walk out of the park. Kari sat down on the bench, she couldn't believe what she'd just done, kissed a boy she hardly even knew. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and quickly tucked it in her coat pocket. 

Tk stood still. He watched everything that had just happened, it all seemed to be playing in slow motion in his head. Kari leaning towards the boy and then kissing him. Sure it wasn't a proper kiss but she didn't even know this guy, unless it was a cousin who he'd never met. Tk felt his heart break, he knew it wasn't some distant cousin it was a stranger. Kari had kissed a stranger. He slowly approached Kari.

"Hey!" he said. Kari looked up surprised. 

"Tk, how long have you been here." A sudden realisation came to Kari, what if he'd seen her kiss Li? But then again did it matter, he hadn't even known it was her birthday. Tk didn't love her that was obvious. 

"Oh not that long, why?" he asked playing dumb, he'd seen the whole thing but he didn't want to say anything. The last thing he wanted was to cause Kari more pain. 

"I think I need to apologise." Kari looked up. "I didn't have a gift for you. I thought you'd be mad if I turned up with no gift. I didn't forget, I promise you. I'd never forget such a special day." Kari's eyes softened and a warm smile came on her lips.

"That doesn't matter, all I wanted was for you to say happy birthday."

"I know and I realise that now. I'm so sorry Kari. Happy birthday."

Kari smiled, "It's a little late but I'm glad you said it." 

"I am too. I looked around for the perfect gift but everything just seemed wrong for you."

"I don't care about gifts, just as long as my best friend comes to see me." 

Tk's heart broke in two. She called him best friend, she didn't love him. She did but only as a best friend. Tk felt tears building up, "I'm going to have to go Kari."

She smiled, "Me too, I've been here longer than I should have." Tk gave her the best smile he could, she'd been here too long, she'd been here with that boy. Tk had two conflicting emotions anger and sadness. Both making him want to cry, he had to get away from Kari. 

Kari stood up, "Well I guess I'd better be going. Thanks for saying happy birthday. She leaned in towards Tk to kiss him but Tk pulled away. "I've got to be going, see you later." He started to run off. Kari stood there, was it something she had said? He seemed to run off as soon as she had wanted to kiss him. She shrugged maybe he just had to be home, or then again maybe he'd seen her kiss Li. That must be it he'd seen her kiss Li. She couldn't believe it after one kiss, she'd wrecked her chances with the boy she loved. She hadn't meant the kiss in a love way just a friendship. Now she'd blown it with Tk. She'd blown it.

Tk ran. He couldn't believe it. Because of missing her birthday Tk had wrecked his chances with Kari. Now she loved someone else. She'd said it herself. Tk was just her best friend nothing more and he never would be.

There it is, I know I left it at a, well there not together. If you want me to do a second part to this then you have to review. If I don't get that many then I'll just leave it at this and this is the ending. So if you want a second part then review. I'm still writing my other fic The past never forgets, I'll have part two out soon. And this if you want it.

Luv Destiny 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay as I said, if I got a lot of reviews I'll write the second part. So I'd just like to thank you all for your reviews. Now just to clear a few things up, well one thing actually. The character of Li is not from Card Captor's Sakura, sorry if I made you think that but I didn't even know it was a character in a different tv show. We don't have it were I live. I just had the idea for a name. If you haven't read part one I suggest you do, or if you have forgotten what happened.

I realised I didn't put a disclaimer in the last part but as you all know I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. 

Enjoy!

****

Heart Broken

Part Two

Kari stood still; watching Tk run. Had he seen her kiss Li, no he couldn't of he would have said something. Kari decided to go home, she'd let Tk cool down a bit and then ring him later. He was probably just busy.

Tk ran, he didn't know how long he'd been running now but he was at his apartment building; it must have been quite some time. He'd held his tears in for the long run home. All he really wanted to do was collapse to the floor and sob his heart out. But he just couldn't seem to cry, he was partly angry. Not at Kari; he could never be angry at her. He was more angry at himself, he should have told her sooner. He laughed. Told her sooner, he still hadn't told her. Every time he tried something always got in the way, this time it was that boy. All the other times it was something else, maybe it just wasn't meant to be...

Kari twisted the handle to her home, she stepped in quietly and made her way to her room. As she stepped inside her room a figure stood in her way, blocking her path. "Tai? What do you want?" 

Tai stood their silent, confused. "You have nothing to tell me?" he asked. Tai was sure that Tk was going to tell Kari that he loved her. It seemed impossible that he wouldn't. Tk had the perfect chance to tell her, why hadn't he?

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

"You did see Tk right?"

Kari nodded her head. "Yeah, he apologised and then he had to go. Why?"

"No reason, he just came by here looking for you."

"Well he found me."

Kari walked into her room and took off her coat, she hung it up on her door. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. Her mind began to drift off, she started thinking of Li and Tk. How different they were but in ways they seemed the same. 

Tk turned the key in his door, his Mum would be at work. He would have the whole apartment to himself, he was alone. He sat down on a couch. The phone sat across from him. He was in the same situation again but this time he was going to leave it up to her. It was all in Kari's hands now, Tk wasn't going to give up but he just couldn't stand anymore pain right now. A tear slid down his face.****He loved Kari, but she didn't love him. Tk needed to talk to someone; the person he usually talked to was Kari but he couldn't talk to her. He would just have to get through this alone. Maybe Kari would love him later on like when they were older, he'd just have to wait.

He sighed, Tk didn't know how long he would be able to wait. What would happen if he had to stay in the background; watching Kari go out with other people, he'd always be the shoulder she cried on when and if anyone ever broke up with her. He'd have to watch her be hurt by other boys, when all along he'd know inside that he would never hurt her. He was the one for Kari, she just didn't agree at the moment. She seemed oblivious to Tk's feelings to her.

Kari was still thinking of the two boys. She looked around her room, there was a picture of her and Tk when they were eight, it had been taken right after they got back from the Digiworld. Two small children, beaming smiles on their faces. Everything had been so simple then, they had just been best friends. But now everything was difficult. Kari had feelings for Tk that were much more than friendship, it had always seemed obvious to Kari that she and Tk would grow old together. They would get married have children of their own, then grandchildren. Everything as it should be but now she wasn't so sure. Kari went into her pocket and pulled out a piece of scrap paper, Li's number was scribbled down on one side. She stared at the number as though it would give her an answer as to who she should pick. 

Kari picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hi is Li in?" she asked.

A gruff adult voice replied. "Yeah, hang on a minute."

"Hello?" Another voice came on the line.

"Hi, it's Kari. We met in the park, remember?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget you."

Kari giggled. "Do you mind if we meet."

Tk stared at the phone willing it to ring. He tapped his foot on the floor nervously. He couldn't wait for Kari. If he loved her he'd have to wait, he knew this but he also knew that he couldn't. It just seemed impossible, the phone started to ring. Tk jumped at the sudden noise, he'd been willing it to ring but not expected it to. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Tk? It's Kari."

Tk felt himself jump for joy, she'd rung him. 

"I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up?" There was a silence from Kari then she spoke up again. "I'm meeting a friend and I was wondering if you wanna join us?"

"Who... who are you meeting Kari?" Tk knew who she was going to say, he just prayed that wasn't her answer.

"A guy I met today, we bumped into each other, literally." She laughed. "I arranged to meet him and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Tk stayed silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't go and sit there, watching this guy and Kari. They'd be all over each other and he'd have to sit there like a spare wheel; useless and unwanted till later when everything broke apart. 

"Tk? So do you want to come?"

"No I'm a bit busy at the moment Kari. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay then some other time. Bye then." 

Tk hung up not even saying bye, he stood there silent, shocked. Kari was going out with this boy, he'd lost her...

Kari put the phone down slowly, Tk hadn't even said bye. He'd hung up on her. She looked at the time, five minutes until she had to meet Li. It was alter than she thought. Kari ran to the door and grabbed her coat. She ran to the park were the two had first bumped into each other. All the way there thoughts of Tk kept running through her mind. His smile when he was happy, his blue eyes, the way she could look into them and know exactly how he was feeling. All except the one feeling she always wanted to know; if he loved her. It seemed he was able to hide that from her. She shook the thoughts from her head. She was going to see Li... Just Li.

Li sat at the bench, were he and Kari had first met. It was getting quite late, Kari wasn't there yet. Maybe she had changed her mind. It was ten minutes past when they were supposed to meet. Just as he was about to give up and turn for home, Kari came around the corner. "Sorry I'm late." Li smiled. "I forgot what time it was, sorry." 

"It's all right, I was about to give up on you. I thought you had stood me up."

Kari laughed. "No, just a little late." She sat down next to Li. 

"So where's Tk, I thought you were going to invite him?"

Kari sighed, "I did, but he said he was busy."

"What do you mean he said, is he not?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know, he's being off with me. I think he made it up."

"Well no offence but I think you made the wrong choice." Kari looked up at Li confused. 

"What do you mean, I haven't made any choice."

Li sighed, he looked Kari in the eyes. "You chose to meet me instead of Tk, you've upset him, right?"

Kari looked down at the floor, away from Li's kind eyes. "Kari there's no use denying it. The two times we have met, the only thing you can think about is Tk. I don't know who this guy is but he should think himself lucky." He pulled Kari's face up to look at him. "You love this guy right?"

Kari looked Li straight in his eyes, but she wasn't staring into them, she was staring into herself, searching for an answer to his question. She didn't need to search for an answer, she knew deep down the answer and she had always known it. Kari tried to speak but it just came out as a quiet, shaken murmur.

Li let go of her face carefully. "I think you need to be somewhere." Kari nodded still a little shaken. "T...Thank you." She slowly got up from her seat. Kari started to walk off, she turned around to face Li, to thank him once again but he was gone.

Tk was sat down. He hadn't moved since after he had just heard from Kari. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind, but one was sticking out the most. He was going to have to watch while Kari went out with every other boy. He didn't see the point in it; no one could ever love her the way he did. Why couldn't she see that. Why?

Tk made his way to the window and watched everyone busy with their own lives outside. Everyone seemed to have their own problems, their own pain, their own lives. Everyone would probably think that Tk was just another lovesick kid. But he wasn't, he was much more than that. Tk knew the meaning of the word love, sure he was young but he'd seen things that most children his age would only ever see in nightmares or on the television. Tk had seen the death of loved ones and friends. But none of that seemed to matter to anyone else. Everyone had their own pain, their own little mini drama.

Kari ran past the crowds of people, a few times people had shouted at her. Telling her to slow down and be more careful. But Kari didn't care, she just had to get to Tk. Once she was with him everything would be all right. She just had to tell him the truth. Kari stopped still. The truth, she didn't know if she was brave enough to tell him. What if he laughed in her face. 

Kari thought about Tk he wasn't like that, anyone who knew Tk knew that. He would never laugh in her face even if his feelings for her weren't the same. Kari took in a deep breath and picked up her speed once again.

Tk's eyes started to fill with water. He should have told her before. If he'd have shared his feelings Kari would never have met that boy and she wouldn't be out with him now. Kari would have been with Tk, like it was meant to be. If only he'd have told her. But now it was too late.

Kari arrived at Tk's. She took in a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. She heard a rumbling sound inside the apartment, someone was in. The door slowly opened up. Too slowly for Kari, she needed to tell Tk right now. The door opened to reveal Tk. Kari looked up to see the state he was in. His cheeks were flushed and wet. His eyes were red and puffy. Kari gasped is this what she had done to him. 

Tk sniffed. "Kari, I thought you were someone else."

"I... I thought you were going out or something?"

Tk looked at her confused, then he remembered, he had told her he was busy. "I was but then I didn't feel too good." 

Kari's eyes looked sad, he'd been crying. "I'm sorry." She looked at him. Anyone else and they probably would have believed he was sick. The state he was in he looked it. But not Kari she could tell when he was lying.

Tk opened the door more; allowing Kari to step inside. Tk showed her to the couch and he sat down. Kari sat down, close to him. She left a small gap so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. Tk sat there quiet, drying his eyes with a tissue. He put his hand down to rest on his lap. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were out with that boy." He said the last word bitterly. 

"I was... We talked and I came to a decision about something." Tk looked up at her, his eyes staring into hers. Kari felt her heart beat fast inside of her, what she said in this next minute would determine her and Tk's relationship for the rest of their lives. 

Kari's palms began to sweat and her voice began to shake. She didn't know if she'd be able to say anything if her voice kept threatening to shudder.

"I came to a decision. He asked me a question and I thought about the answer. I didn't really need to think for too long because I already knew the answer. I've known it forever... I love you Tk. I have done forever and I always will." Tk tried to speak but Kari held her hand up, stopping him from speaking. "Before you say anything I just want to say a few things. I've always loved you, as a best friend but lately I've wanted more. Every hour we spend together, is like a lifetime and I love it... As long as your happy so am I. I don't love anyone else and I never will. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't think you felt the same way... I know you may not feel the same way but I just had to get it off my chest. Now that I have I feel a whole lot better and kind of embarrassed but well I've said it now. I love you Tk." Kari closed her eyes and took in a couple of breaths. 

She'd poured her heart out to Tk. A few seconds passed by and nothing was said. Kari began to feel her eyes fill with tears, he didn't love her. That's why he wasn't saying anything. She'd broken it; their friendship, their whole chances of anything more. 

Kari's eyes were still closed, two tears fell down her face. A strong yet gentle hand brushed them away. Kari opened her eyes. Tk sat smiling at her. Tears sliding down his face. "I love you Kari." 

Kari sat in silence for a moment, she was shocked. She then wrapped her arms around Tk, hugging him tightly. She never wanted to let go of him, not now they were together. Not now they knew about their true feelings for each other. Tk wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, placing one of his hands on her head holding it to his shoulder. Kari moved her hand to hold his, holding on tightly. "Don't cry Kari, there's no need."

"I thought... when you never answered, I thought you didn't love me back. I'm just so happy. I love you." 

Tk smiled, he couldn't believe it, she loved him, she loved him. They'd finally told each other the truth. He lifted Kari's chin up towards his. Both looking into each others eyes, seeing the love they held for each other inside. Their lips met. The whole world seemed to stop as they kissed. It didn't matter about anything else, only them and the love they held for each other. The love that would last a lifetime and more. 

Time seemed to slow down for them. The kiss ended and left the two of them gasping for air. Kari felt her head spin. The whole room was spinning around her the only thing that was clear was Tk. He smiled. "Still feel the same way?"

Kari nodded her head. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. You?"

"Me neither, in fact I think I'm more in love with you." 

Kari giggled. "You just know what to say to a girl to get her to kiss you. Well it worked." She leaned forward and began to kiss Tk again. 

His mind was racing, Tk couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He was still shocked at what she had said but in a way he already knew, it was the same for him. Everything she had said was exactly what he thought. 

Every hour like a lifetime, he couldn't consider a lifetime without Kari, it would be worse than dying. It would be like living a life with part of you missing. He had come so close to losing Kari. Yet he had been so far away from it, they were meant to be. Kari would always be in his heart. They held a special bond between them, one that could never be broken. It was impenetrable.

Kari pulled away from Tk. She looked at the time. "I'm going to have to go..." Tk nodded. "I don't want to though." He laughed.

"I'll always be here, you can see me tomorrow." She nodded. Both of them got up from the couch and walked to the door. Kari walked outside. "Bye." She kissed him on the lips.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Kari started to walk away, she turned back and ran up to him. "I love you." She hugged him. Tk held her tightly. Holding on to her with all his might, never wanting to let go now that he had her. "I love you."

************

Kari arrived home. She crept inside, being careful not to disturb her parents who would only ask questions about were she had been to this late. Kari had forgotten to tell them about going out. She crept inside not being noticed. She quietly shut the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. The picture of her and Tk seemed to be staring at her. She smiled, picking it up, she had finally been able to tell Tk her feelings and he had felt the same way. She laughed; all that time she had spent worrying about his reaction. Now she just wished she'd have told him sooner. 

All that time she'd hidden her feelings from everyone. It just seemed like a waste of time. Pretending she was someone else, she should just have told him instead of worrying about what he would think. If she'd have told him she'd have found out much quicker, there needn't have been all that pain in between. 

Kari sighed it didn't matter anymore, they were together now and that's all that mattered. Kari felt her eyes begin to droop, she didn't realise how tired she had been. She fell asleep, her hands dropped the photo of them when they were little, it fell to her chest. A soft knock came to the door but Kari didn't hear it. Tai looked in to see his sister asleep. A photo of her and Tk in place over her chest. Kari was smiling, her eyes looked peaceful as she lay asleep. Tai smiled. "He told her."

Tk lay in bed. This had to be the best day in his life. He had told Kari he loved her and she loved him back. He kept replaying her speech in his head, the way she had said it. How she had meant every word that came out of her mouth. When they had kissed, the whole world seemed to stop. Only the two of them mattered at that moment. 

He should have never doubted that Kari loved him. She was right, they both knew inside the answer to their question. It was always inside of them, that they loved each other. Tk couldn't wait till the next day, the next time he'd see Kari. She was so beautiful to him, it didn't matter what she wore or what she said he loved her. Tk knew he loved Kari and he always would.

Forever.

The End!

Okay I know it sucked. Sorry about that. Anyway as usual please review telling me what you thought. Even if it's just one word. Please review. I need to know what you thought of it as I might do some more fics like this but if you think there rubbish then I won't. So please review. 

Luv Destiny. 


End file.
